Pearls of Death
Pearls of Death takes place on the Tyrant planet of Tanuuk. It is a custom adaption of the Bzpower story Escape the Fire. To make it custom it has a new Kanohi in it called Pearls of Death, the BIONICLE name is Kakania. Chapter One The Matoran new that he had to leave. Perhaps on a boat. He could steal a boat. No, that wouldn't work after all Toa Merx killed all. He new an option, fake a transfer to work for Duke Chorul. However, he new that Chorul would kill him on the spot. Chorul wasn't the worst Tyrant but he was the most violent. King Taa had all the elements of cruelty in him. "Aaaagh!" cried the Matoran. He had never felt anything so intense hit him. It was the coldest thing he had ever experienced. The Toa of legends was upon him. He was dead for sure. "Toa Merx, you don't exist." "Only for now, I exist," responded the Toa that stood over him. Toa Merx carried the Matoran and threw him on a ferry. "You wanted a boat, here it is!" The Matoran was going to a penal colony. He would return but if he tried escape again, Toa Merx would be after the Matoran once. To Merx he personally didn't like getting workers killed. That meant he could become a worker one day. He shrugged off and began looking for more escapees. "Toa Merx! Die!" screamed a Skakdi. Merx thought about it, he decided that the Skakdi attacked first. He would win. Nobody leaves Tanuuk thought Merx. Chapter 1.1 The Tyrants are dependent on their slaves. It was a common fact. Everybody is a Tyrant or a slave on Tanuuk. There are bounty hunters too, they do the jobs the Tyrants ware too lazy to do. Only Duke Chorul hunts his own slaves. For Duke Chorul it is a cat and mouse game. He hunts the slaves. The Slave Society has only one goal overthrow the Tyrants. To do that, they need Glatorian. Even Toa are bad, only Glatorian trust the slaves as they refuse to do bounty hunter work. Matoran and Turaga don't trust Glatorian. Agori do, Khiri an Agori does. Khiri has the mindtouch and tells her to Merge the Olmak. All she thinks in response is how do I do that! Khiri was sitting in her new house. Her home was destroyed by the Deathwings. Deathwings sent fear into even the bravest slaves. The Deathwings did scare her, only three things scared her more: Duke Chorul, King Taa and being late for work. She could be killed if she was late for work, it was that dangerous on Tanuuk. I wonder how its like on Izumal she thought. But she didn't have time to think about Izumal, she needed to get to work. It was a crime and the Tyrants had no use for a slave who was late. They could just kill her. The Olmak Effect brought a new slave everyday anyway. Bring an agent, I'd like to see King Taa kill one she had always wanted to see King Taa. She wasn't going to merge masks but find food right now. Chapter 1.2 Duke Mokuun was the worst Tyrant. Driven crazy by his Olmak Totem, many wondered how he even became a Duke. But he became crazy after becoming a Duke. He would ride in his Deathwing all day to set an example to the slaves if he had to. In the end there was only one thing he feared... King Taa. ---- Chapter Two "God, stop saying that!" yelled Bajnok, he had the mindtouch. "Shut up!" yelled a fellow slave. Bajnok was so mad he cracked one at the slave. The Olmak Effect would always bring another. He wanted to go back home to the Red Skull Clan. It was Duke Chorul who held that totem, it was that area he was trying to avoid. He was in Duke Mokuun's area. Bajnok suddenly fell through a hole, it was his chance to escape. He ran and emerged above ground a moment later, avoiding guards, he stopped to rest. ---- "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Toa Merx. It was so easy. He knew the speed of the Skakdi slave, his mask told him. His mask was a pakari, then it became a pakari nuva. After being dipped in the lavas of Tanuuk it became Kakania, the Pearls of Death. He headed off for the Tyrants. ---- With the food Khiri entered her cave. Unknown to the rest of the Agori Escapee Network Tunnel System, Bajnok, a Skakdi, entered the cave. She gave the food to a supervisor and headed for her station. She heard something and saw a Skakdi, an intruder. "Hi, who are you?" Khiri asked. Bajnok roared in return. "Let me stay here? I needed to create a diversion so the others wouldn't find me," explained the Skakdi. "I am Bajnok." "Bajnok, I heard that a long time ago," said an elder. Both beings turned to see Turaga Ruru, as he wore a Ruru mask. "You are welcome here Red Skull Warrior, I lead this system and you are allowed. But take him to the ambassadors." Chapter Three Chapter 3.1 "Where are you Skakdi!" yelled Merx. "You should be here and I should be taking you to the Tyrants... you have to be here or you are - underground?" There were many underground alliances. All part of one major system of tunnels just split up for separate species. One for Agori and Turaga. One for Matoran and Glatorian. One for Toa alone. Merx already busted the Toa one, he had good business. Merx was 1/3 done. Soon he would be 2/3 done. Chapter 3.2 Bajnok didn't wait in the darkness all to often, even though some Barrawahi games were underground. He fought like a true Skakdi. He fought above ground. What happened next was Bajnok talked to his subconscius mind. First they talked about him being a warrior, then about how the subconscius mind cannot talk to the mind. It turned out to be a being who had inpenitrated Bajnok's mind. "Bajnok!" yelled Turaga Ruru. When the Skakdi didn't respond he hit the alien to Tanuuk in the head with a staff. "What!" roared Bajnok; scaring all the Agori again. "You can get lost now move on!" lectured the Turaga. Chapter 3.3 "God!" yelled Duke Mokuun. He threw Bajnok's staff at the wall. The device didn't work and didn't break. "Bring me my steward!" "Yes," the reply from his Glatorian guard was short and succinct. The Steward Tyrant entered the room. "Death Threats?" asked Mokuun. "Same. 5000," answered the Steward. "I'll bomb 500," laughed Mokuun. "There is one more thing. Regarding the Pearls of Death and some other news," whimpered the Steward. "Sit down!" roared Mokuun. ---- "Send my Deathwings! Kill everything! I want the center of Tanuuk!" screamed Duke Mokuun. "Duh...," answered the pilot. Duke Mokuun held Bajnok's blade, he had gotten many pieces of equipment from King Taa. He just knew that King Taa commanded him to take them. Areas Tanuuk Tanuuk is the harshest home for a denizen of the Multiverse -- except for its ruling species, the Tyrants. Aside from the occasional mercenary, everybody on the planet is enslaved by the Tyrants and forced to work in horrible poverty for the Tyrant's gain. Added to this is the intense heat from the many volcanoes, lava rivers, and magma channels that cover the continent. There is a fugitive slave organization, but for the most part, citizens of Tanuuk live a miserable, dangerous life. Barrawahi Barrawahi is a barren, gray rocky landscape with scarce resources. Life there is all about clans, honor, and warring for those resources. There are six main clans of huge numbers, and countless smaller clans. Of the main six, their morality varies, but only one is considered good; Hand of Faith, which is allied with Alarist. The others are considered varying degrees of evil, and have their own views of honor. The smaller clans vary in morals. There is a neutral meeting city called Zien. Alarist Alarist is a fairly tropical planet with two "continents". To the west is the advanced Wiki-Nui, which is similar to the canon Metru Nui location. It correlates to the BIONICLEsector01 Wiki. To the east are five islands on the same shallow continental shelf; this is BZ-Koro, with a hut-based style of life similar to the canon Mata Nui Island location. It correlates to BZPower. There's also a tiny middle government island. Izumal Mysterious, super-advanced Enlightened planet, seen as evil; Agent attacks come without warning, are unstoppable, yet seemingly pointless. Izumal is entirely separate from the other planets, both for their extreme technological advancement (they make Clysmax look primitive) and for its culture of enlightenment and purity. Its citizens live in a single city made mostly of powerful silver nanites with protodermic powers and a highly secret unlimited power source (or so they claim). Virtually anything you can imagine is made possible by the nanites there, and crime is almost unheard of -- citizens have no desire to leave, and visitors are strictly forbidden. But there are hacker camps in outlying areas as well as exiled criminals. Agents wearing powerful nanite suits war against these camps, and from time to time, they show up on other planets, bullying their way to whatever it is they want. When they go on these offworld missions, they are unstoppable and spark terror in the hearts of all, but they do not kill, and their goals don't even seem to make tactical sense. They claim to be good, but most Aethion inhabitants see them as the real evil of this universe. Category:Stories Category:User:Toa Schmeater-Akk